Pretty Girl
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Never in a million years would they have guessed that Justin liked...Beth! Pairings: main: Justin/Beth, side: Duncan/LeShawna


**Pretty Girl**

**Title:** Pretty Girl

**Summary:** Never in a million years would they have guessed that Justin liked...Beth!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Total Drama Island.

**Pairings:** main: Justin/Beth, side: Duncan/LeShawna

**Warnings:** Some language, humour, fluff, Heather being Heather.

**Winter-Rae: **When **OhMyGodLookWhatTheCatDraggedIn** suggested this pairing I just HAD to write it! I hope everyone likes it! Oh yeah, most mistakes when it comes to Beth talking were on purpose. I wanted to capture her lisp. Enjoy!

* * *

**Pretty Girl**

"No you idiot!" Heather snapped at Beth, "You're doing it all wrong!"

The other campers in the cabin, as well as Beth jumped. However Beth's jumping caused her to accidently drop the bottle of nail polish she had been painting Heather's nails with. The liquid spilled all over the wooden floor of the cabin. Beth's hands few to her mouth and she looked up apologetically at Heather.

"I am stho sthoory Heather," Beth said as she grabbed a rag to clean up the mess. Heather gritted her teeth.

"You are such a klutz you loser!" she said. The queen bee gathered up her makeup bag and stalked out of the cabin, shoving Beth as she did. Beth's shoulders drooped and she sighed. The poor girl had been trying so hard, yet nothing she did seemed to impress Heather.

LeShawna, Gwen, Justin and Trent exchanged sympathetic looks. They had been in the cabin speaking quietly to each other, well most of them had, Justin was pretty much just listening to them, when they had seen what happened.

"That girl is right out of her mind to yell at you Beth," LeShawna said as she knelt down and picked up the nail polish bottle to throw it away. Beth wiped at her eyes and knelt down to clean up her mess.

"No," she said, "I destherved it."

"You did not!" Gwen said, "Yelling at you is like yelling at...I don't know Bridgette or something."

"How do you figure that?" Beth asked.

"She's yelling at one of the sweetest people on the island girl," LeShawna said, "It's not right."

Beth smiled at them.

"Thanks guys," she told them. The rag was doing a pretty decent job at soaking up the majority of the nail polish, however there was going to be a bright red stain no matter what she did.

"Hey Beth, just leave it," Trent told her gently, "Let Heather clean it up, it's her fault that it got spilt anyway, she's such a spazz."

"But I wasth the one who sthpilt it," Beth said, her bottom lip quivering, "I wasth taught to clean up my own messthes."

"She has no right to treat you like crap Beth, so why do you hang out with her," Gwen pointed out. Beth said nothing but continued to clean up the mess. She was scrubbing the wood when she suddenly winced it pain and held her hand up.

"Sthplinter," she said.

"You okay?" LeShawna asked her. Beth nodded.

"Here," Gwen said rummaging through her backpack and pulling something out of it, "I have a set of tweezers."

The others fell silent and watched in amazement as Justin took Gwen's tweezers and knelt next to Beth. The handsome teen took her hand in his and then, as gently as he could, removed the splinter.

"All better," he said, kissing the sore finger. Beth blushed three shades of red as she looked at him. Justin was smiling his usual handsome smile. Beth was fairly certain she was going to melt if he kept looking at her.

"Thanks," she said. She went back to cleaning the spilt nail polish and Justin stood to his feet, looking slightly dejected. He left the cabin soon after, leaving the others to wonder at his behaviour.

* * *

"I'm telling you Baby Boy, you should have seen how he was looking at her!" LeShawna said to Duncan during lunch, "It was like...I don't even know. Just believe me when I tell you, he is trippin' all over her!"

The punk rolled his eyes and snickered, clearly not believing a word of her story.

"Justin and Beth?" he said doubtfully as he swirled his lumpy food around with his spoon, what was in this stuff anyway? Whoa, did it just move?

"There's just no way that would ever happen," he added, as he shoved his plate away in disgust.

"And why not?" the voluptuous teen demanded, "Beth is a sweetheart, any guy would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend."

"I'm stho sthure," Duncan joked, mocking Beth's lisp. He regretted it right away as LeShawna punched his arm as hard as she could.

"What the hell!" he said rubbing the spot that would no doubt become a bruise later on.

"You're such a dick!" she snapped. Everyone in the mess hall looked up and over at the odd couple. Someone, who sounded a lot like Eva, even muttered 'not again.' Truth be told Duncan and LeShawna argued a lot.

"I am not!" Duncan replied, "I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're just being a dick."

LeShawna gathered up her tray of food and left his side. She walked over to Justin, who was sitting on his own slowly eating his food.

"Hey hon," she said, "Mind if I join you?"

Justin gestured to the seat across from him and nodded. LeShawna sat and gripped her fork tightly in her hand, seething with anger at Duncan. Justin arched an eyebrow.

"Are you and Duncan fighting?" he asked, concern in his voice. He was also about to add 'again' to the end of that sentence but thought better of it. LeShawna shook her head.

"No, I just hate him and want him to get hit by a very large truck."

Justin had to admit LeShawna was very scary when she was angry, in his opinion most girls were. He reached out and patted her hand kindly.

"Sorry," he said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Sorry, that guys like me are dumb."

LeShawna offered him a smile.

"You're a sweetie," she said, "So, what's your deal?"

"Deal? I have no deal?" Justin said with a shrug of his very broad and very manly shoulders. LeShawna arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then what's up with you and Beth?"

Justin bit his lip in an action that was totally uncharacteristic for him. LeShawna smiled at how nervous he seemed to be. He shifted his weight and folded his hands underneath his chin.

"She's a very pretty girl," he said simply after a few moments of silence. LeShawna grinned.

"Aww, Justin, that's so cute!"

"Shh," Justin hushed her, "No one but you knows."

LeShawna laughed.

"Oh sweetie after that display in the cabin I think there's a few that know."

Justin sighed.

"I'm not that smooth with talking to girls," he said, "Sure I have looks but that's about it. I have no idea what to say to her."

"This is the most I have ever heard you talk," LeShawna mused. Justin smiled.

"Normally I don't have anything to say."

"Tell you what hon," the plus-sized sister mused, "how about I help you talk to Beth?"

Justin's beautiful eyes widened. He looked rather excited at the idea of speaking to Beth.

"Really?"

"Sure, just answer me this, aside from her being pretty, what is it that you like about her?"

Justin smiled dreamily.

"She has a great personality and she's so sweet, I've never meant anyone as loyal and kind as her. I also think that she could see me for more than my looks. That's really all I have ever wanted in life. Is someone who would talk to me and not swoon all the time, I knew she has gotten all giddy on me before but a couple days ago she actually said 'hi' to me without blushing. She smiled at me too and then asked me how I was doing."

LeShawna smiled.

"What did you say to her?"

Justin sighed.

"Nothing."

"What! Oh come on boy, that was a prime opportunity to talk to her!"

"I froze!" Justin said, "I didn't know what to tell her!"

"How about, 'I'm good thanks and how about you'?"

Justin thought about that for a moment and then smacked his forehead.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Duncan was watching Justin and LeShawna, annoyed with his girl's actions. Why couldn't she have gone and sat with the other girls? Why did she have to go and sit with him? Duncan never like Justin, the guy made all guys look bad. He had looks, charm, and now he was finding out that he was nice! He had the whole damn package, it wasn't fair.

Duncan was even more surprised however when Beth came and sat down across from him, a bright smile on her face. Duncan could appreciate why a guy might think her cute. That smile of hers was certainly enough to catch anyone's attention and she did have an infections attitude. Duncan however, was the king of avoiding bright people like her, but this time was going to be a little harder he was sure.

"What did you do?" she asked him. Duncan glared at the plain girl.

"Why is everything always my fault?" he asked her. She cocked her head to the side sympathetically.

"Maybe becausthe you're stho hard to get along with," she said, "and you alwayths act stho mean to everyone."

"It's not my fault people are stupid," he growled, "And this is your fault anyway brace face."

"Don't call me that pleasthe," Beth said, "You know what, I can sthee why you and LeSthawna are together."

"Oh really," Duncan said, humouring her, "And how do you figure that?"

"You're both stho tough, but you both have big hearts."

Duncan scoffed and again looked over at LeShawna and Justin. He hated fighting with LeShawna; he supposed it was pretty stupid to make fun of one of her friends. He knew he'd hate it if she did that to DJ or Geoff. But he still wasn't going to admit that, nor was he about to apologize to her.

"I wisth I had sthomeone like you two," Beth mused suddenly, jerking him out of his thoughts. Duncan sighed. The two of them sat in silence and finished eating their meal.

"Hey Beth."

"Yeah?"

"Sorry."

The brace wearing teen looked slightly confused for a moment but then she smiled.

"That'sth okay Duncan," she said, "I knew you were a good guy. But isn't there sthomeone else you should be sthaying sthoory too?"

Duncan frowned.

"Did you have to bring that up?"

Beth giggled. Duncan smirked at her.

"And Beth?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a feeling your 'special someone' is closer than you think."

* * *

"LeShawna, I don't think I can do this," Justin said nervously. LeShawna handed him and flowers she had found for Beth and gave him the once over. He looked just as handsome as ever and his added nervousness gave him the vulnerable look that tons of girls loved. LeShawna was sure that Beth wasn't a part of the majority, but just in case she was, this was a good thing.

"Relax handsome," she said, "You'll do fine, and Beth is due back at the cabin anytime now."

Justin nodded.

"What if she doesn't like me that way?" he asked. LeShawna was actually shocked after the words left his mouth. This guy was the confident sexy guy and yet after just spending an afternoon with him she was seeing a totally different side of him. She patted his arm in a comforting gesture.

"You will be fine hon," she said, "I have faith in you. Just go over what you want to say while you wait for her."

Justin nodded.

"Good idea."

* * *

"Stho you're going to apologize then?" Beth asked Duncan. The two of them had just handed back their food trays and were making their way back to the cabins. Duncan shrugged.

"I don't want too," he said, "She's the one who hit me."

"Why did sthe hit you anyway?" Beth asked, "You never sthaid."

Duncan winced, not really wanting to say.

"I made fun of you."

"Oh," Beth said, he heard the hurt in her voice, which only made him feel even worse.

"Look I..."

"Don't," she said, "I forgive you."

"Pardon."

"I sthaid I forgive you sthilly. Now go and sthee LeSthawna"

Beth patted his back and then started to make her way to the Screaming Gopher cabin, not noticing who was there waiting for her. Justin however was fully aware of her approaching him.

He swallowed and put on his best smile. Beth climbed up the steps and when she finally saw him she waved.

"Hi Justhin," she greeted, "Ohh those flowersth are stho pretty!"

Justin handed them to her.

"For me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Wow, nobody hasth every given me flowersth before, thank you!"

Justin nodded again, feeling like a complete and utter loser for the simple fact that his vocal cords weren't working. Beth moved closer and looked him right in the eye.

"Is sthomething wrong?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"You were stho sthweet to help me earlier," she said, placing her hand on his arm. Justin felt his face heat up.

"Beth!"

Beth winced as the high pitched call of Heather rang out.

"What?" she called back.

"Don't you 'what' me," Heather said as she stormed up the steps of the cabin and grabbed her arm, "You know that you and Lindsey have work to do, let's go."

Justin sighed. He was never going to get up the nerve to talk to Beth and now that Heather was here, his chances just took yet another nose dive. Beth heard him sigh and looked from him to Heather and back again.

"No Heather," Beth said, "I wanna stay here and talk to Justhin."

Heather frowned and glared at said male model.

"He doesn't even talk!" Heather snapped, "How do you expect to have a conversation with this guy anyway!"

Beth said nothing.

"And what makes you think you even have a chance with a guy like him anyway," the queen bee went on. Beth's face fell and she looked at the flowers Justin had given her. Heather laughed sharply and took them from her.

"Awww, did you pick these yourself lover boy?" she taunted as she tossed them over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Beth said, "You can't do that, thosthe were for me!"

Justin frowned. He was never one to get angry with people as he was very good at holding in his temper. But this time he was getting really sick of Heather and her constant nagging on Beth. He stepped forward and released Heather's hand from Beth's wrist, holding Beth's hand in his own.

"Let go of me you freak!" Heather snapped.

"Hey!" Justin said, "Enough with the nasty talk alright!"

"Oh so you're gonna stand up for metal mouth?"

"Don't call her that!" the male model said, "I happen to find dental hygiene very sexy."

He looked at Beth and winked. She smiled at him. Heather jerked her arm out of Justin's grip.

"Whatever," she said, "See how much longer you last here lover boy."

She turned on her heel and stalked off, leaving Beth and Justin alone.

"You're helping me an awful lot today," Beth told him. Justin smiled and then noticed he was still holding her hand. He released it quickly and once again his face was heating up. Beth smiled and slipped her hand back into his.

"You sthy or sthomthing?" she asked him. Justin shrugged.

"A little."

"Shy boy," she said as she lent her head against his chest. Justin wrapped his arms around her, feeling as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He also liked how she fit against him perfectly.

"Pretty girl," he told her. Beth laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far."

Justin took her face in his hands and studied her for a moment.

"You are very pretty," he insisted, "Even prettier than Heather."

"I'd kissth you for that but I don't want my brathes to cut your lip."

Justin let out a short laugh.

"We'll just have to be very careful then," he said as he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

LeShawna, who had been watching this take place from behind a nearby tree, sighed and smiled.

"Now that is just right," she mused. She felt someone tap her on her shoulder and she turned to see a sheepish looking Duncan.

"What do you want?" she growled. Duncan held out his hand and in it was a simple daisy. LeShawna was taken by surprise but she took it from him.

"I picked it," he said, "I know most girls like roses but I think that's too cliché, and there's none around here anyway."

LeShawna smiled.

"Lucky for you I'm not most girls then."

Duncan looked at her.

"Am I forgiven then?"

"Heck no," LeShawna replied, "You didn't even say you're sorry."

"Oh come on, after all the trouble of getting that flower for you!"

"Sorry Baby Boy, I cannot be bought."

"Come on Babe," Duncan said as he followed after her. She ignored him and walked past the newly formed and making out couple to get into the cabin.

"Alright fine!" Duncan shouted. LeShawna stuck her head out of the window.

"I'm all ears Baby Boy."

"I'm sorry, you happy now, you just slashed my man hood in two."

LeShawna laughed and gestured with one finger for him to get into the cabin.

"Come here you and I'll make you feel all better."

Duncan grinned and rushed into the cabin. Maybe apologizing wasn't such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Justin/Beth, is officially a friggin' AWESOME pairing! That's my story and I am sticking to it. Justin, out of character...probably, do I care...not really! This was too much fun! I'm also not too proud to say that writing Beth's lisp was friggin HARD! And who was the genius who thought putting an 's' in the word lisp was funny? Well, cheers and thanks for reading!


End file.
